codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Windywalk
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Infobox VA page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the , or post a message on any active Admin's talk page! :Don't know what to do? Consider joining one of our current projects like the Image Unit or the Episode Summary Unit. If you are still looking for things to do, the Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! : Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lelouch Di Britannia (talk) 19:15, September 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: World History Is the chinese wikipedia reliable? 04:01, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I see what you meant. I reverted the anon's edits and protected the page temporarily. 04:05, September 30, 2015 (UTC) I see what you mean, but it just doesn't feel right when you change it and it's kinda bothering me, including everyone. Also, it didn't mention about Augustus and he was not, according to Lelouch and Suzaku in history, the Eowyn is. Sonickiller42 (talk) 02:56, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I didn't mean to, but what you put there is so false and it's getting me a headaches. Sonickiller42 (talk) 02:22, October 2, 2015 (UTC) You know what, i decided i'll let this slide because the months, kinda makes sense. Sonickiller42 (talk) 15:44, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Please, don't make this Difficult, why don't you just leave this alone and don't change it with false one. Sonickiller42 (talk) 02:14, November 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Story Date Sure, go ahead and change it if you haven't yet. 08:25, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Also, if there's a source for this date change, could you link it on my talk page so I can look at it, thanks. 08:28, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Battle Dates Are you absolutely sure that R1's first few episodes happened in the January-February range? DokutaFutomimi (talk) 00:16, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :I did updated that March as start of episode, Spring begins. Narita still has snow. Windywalk (talk) 19:04, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Just wondering, how did you arrive at those dates? I'm very interested in the chronology of Code Geass as well and I'm curious. Overanalyzing (talk) 22:39, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :Watch Full Moon on Episode 20. Date is around Spring. Windywalk (talk) 08:54, September 16, 2016 (UTC) RE: Attention and request I'll give him a warning. If he persists, then I'll give him a block. Is that fine with you? 07:24, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :I didn't want block anyone. But he thinks it's false, officially denied that about 55 years eariler by Revolution Year. He didn't understand why I changed it. Block the user is kept undoing that pages during times. Windywalk (talk) 07:27, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, I changed my mind. I would like to see Sonic's response first and I've invited him to discuss it on my talkpage. I have protected the page temporarily so both of you will be unable to edit it. Once you we reach an agreement, I'll disable the protection and I will personally make changes to the page if necessary. 07:43, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Rollback Rights Since, you and Bahamut have been quite active in this wiki for a while, would you like to gain rollback rights for this wiki? 04:31, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, that's fine. However, if you ever want to have them, feel free to ask me on my talk page. 05:09, January 6, 2016 (UTC) RE: Spam comments All the comments have been deleted. 05:01, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Fanon and Canon Moved from User talk:Windywalk/Laila la Britannia. Should we consider cleansing this page of fanon and moving it back onto the actual wiki, now that she's canon as of the recap movies? Although, getting enough information on her might be hard, since nobody's translated the damn games already it's been at least ten years people. On the same topic, would Var Lyonnet / Vaal Riot, the captain of a Pluton troop from the same game be considered canon too? Should we search for info about him? His Royal Highness, Sixth Prince Francis val Britannia (talk) 20:01, December 3, 2018 (UTC)